User talk:Merlinarthur
Welcome Hi, welcome to Merlin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Morgana Pendragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrThermomanPreacher (Talk) 09:02, October 2, 2011 Sure. Thanks. Merlinarthur 07:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Guess I am making my mark on this Wiki! Watch out Lihini! Mwhahaha! Molin Corgan 09:43, October 18, 2011 (UTC) MAKE A BLOG FOR ME TO BUG YOU ON! Please? Molin Corgan 05:29, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Categories Could you explain what you are doing? Why are you creating dozens of unnecessary categories? --Tulipclaymore 07:41, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh im sorry, delete the ones that shouldn't be there. Questing Beast/Arthur Would you do me (and yourself) a favour? Use the "Show changes" button before you click on "Publish" to avoid unnecessary characters getting inserted into the code. Also, stop "fixing" what doesn't need fixing. --Tulipclaymore 10:45, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : Fine, but I'll fix what I want to fix, I'm not making 'uneccesary changes'. Do yourself a favour and stop using the word superfluous. :: You can do whatever you like, but you'll have to live with criticism if you don't think changes through. "On a quest to kill the Questing Beast Arthur was later bitten by the Questing Beast" is a very awkward sentence, and "the law of magic insists that there be a life a life must be taken" makes no sense whatsoever grammatically or logically. So you see, your initial edits did not improve the article and were reverted with good reason. --Tulipclaymore 11:02, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Sorry but I just read this and I want to point out... Both of those actually make sense. The questing beast did bite Arthur when they were trying to destroy it and the other one just has some missing words, ::: the laws of magic insists that for there to be a life, a life must be taken sounds so much better right? ::: So please, why don't YOU do ME a favour and sod off? Thank you! ^_^Molin Corgan 07:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: Thanks Molin- YOU'RE AWESUM!!! ::::: I know bro, I know... ^.< Molin Corgan 08:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Dude, did u watch the sneak peek and read the synopsis!!! yayayayayayayay! Merlinarthur 08:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: I did! I did! I did! OMG! So WOW! Molin Corgan 08:23, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Julius Borden looks Dodgeee! Do u think he's good or bad?? ::::::::: The guy is SOOO DODGY! I mean look at him! AARGH! I can't wait! ^__^ ::::::::: Molin Corgan 20:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: Not to beat a dead horse, but no, it's not good sentence structure when "quest" occurs three times in short succession. Merlinarthur replaced one of the instances with "it" sometime during our brief edit war, which makes it marginally better; it's still an awkward sentence, though, with the adverb placed where it is and the unnecessary replacement of "verge of death" with "deathbed". "for there to be a life, a life must be taken" does not sound better; it means nothing, whether the grammar is correct or not. "For a life to be saved, another must be sacrificed", that's a much better sentence, but that's not what Merlinarthur attempted to push through. :::: In the end, we all want to improve the wiki by the changes we make. But nobody is served by changes that turn sentences illogical, ungrammatical, or just plain more difficult to read. --Tulipclaymore 17:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Sorry to have to say this but this is really starting to get annoying. This is a Wiki where everyone ''is trying to help and put in the little details about what happened and make it easier to understand and remind us all of what happened. Sometimes when someone writes a sentence it doesn't make ''perfect grammatical sense. However we're all trying to help and make the Wiki better. I get where you're coming from, if the sentence bugs you'' that'' much, CHANGE IT. However, no matter what you feel about the edit, you shouldn't complain to people. It's just MEAN! I honestly think that if you have a problem with something, you have the right to change it and tell the person who did it how you feel towards the changes. But you simply came on this talk page and began pooping here. Do you remember the comment in Categories? If your nice about it, and explain why you have a problem with what's going on, people are usually smart enough to listen and apologise and refrain from doing whatever it is that annoyed you. It isn't just you and me on this wiki. People from all over the world go on and it would be quite chaotic if we all argued, right? ::::: So then, Why don't you stop acting all high and mighty, change whatever is pissing you off, and then leave us alone? ::::: Molin Corgan 20:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Um, I don't disagree with you. But your timeline is confused. I only came here after Merlinarthur started an edit war, reverting my reverts of her bad grammar several times (and doing it badly). I told her why I was reverting (in the edit summaries), which she ignored without providing a reason of her own, and then I came here and advised her how she could at least avoid putting artefacts into the text. That is not "pooping" or mean, but proper procedure; if two people disagree about an edit, they're supposed to hash it out on a talk page instead of obstinately reverting each other's changes. Now maybe I could have been more diplomatic (I might have been angry that she was persistently using the "undo" button wrong and ignoring the mistakes I pointed out) but I wasn't wrong in coming here. :::::: Merlinarthur has made many edits and you'll find that I have left most of them alone. That's because my issue isn't with any one person, but with individual bad edits. I had already moved on from this issue when you felt the need to tell me to "sod off". --Tulipclaymore 21:45, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I guess I owe you an apology. Please feel free to annoy away! And again sorry, I jumped to conclusions! :::::: MERLINARTHUR! Play nicely... And obey the laws of Grammar! (They're worse than the laws of Magic) :::::: Molin Corgan 02:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::: So much for backing me up Molin!!! Heeheehee Anyway Tulipclaymore i did not put 'questing beast' 3 times in the sentence!!! Oh, and please try to be a bit more polite when you 'criticise' someone because I'm starting think that's how you usually speak judging by the fact both times you stated my faults you weren't exactly 'nice'. :::::: Merlinarthur 07:23, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Poor widdle Merlinarthur! (Don't kill me! You are widdle!) :::::: Okay... How abou we put it this way, Tulipclaymore, please make the grammar make sense if it's annoying you, however don't just delete whatever Merlinarthur did. Don't blame her for her lack of understanding of the english language. She is trying to help... in her own way... *run away quickly before anyone kills me* :::::: Merlinarthur, read your changes before publishing and make sure it makes sense. Then ignore anyone who wants to bug you about it. Then go and eat some chocolate! :::::: Now why don't we all go and listen to that beautiful bit of advice and forget about the whole incident? Be happy! :::::: Molin Corgan 08:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Excuse me, lack of understanding of the english language? Who was the one who couldn't spell 'thermometer', u better be ready to die!! :::::: I already ran away! SUCK!! MWHAHAHAHA!! :::::: Molin Corgan 08:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Did u watch it???? :::::: Hurry up! We can scream in natalie's face! :::::: Merlinarthur 22:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I watched OMG!! So epic! :::::: Molin Corgan 23:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Natalie better be ready- did amy finish watching the epsiode?? :::::: I don't know if Amy watched it all... But I already feel sorry for Nat! :::::: Molin Corgan 09:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Ugggh... its so hard to wait a WEEK! *sighs* So true! :::::: Molin Corgan 08:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::: well at least the sneak peek comes thursday! :::::: Merlinarthur 08:39, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I can't wait!! I hope it's not delayed again!! :::::: Molin Corgan 08:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::: yeh and then sneak peek on thursday or friday :::::: Merlinarthur 09:58, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::: That pisses me off just thinking about it! *fume* :::::: Molin Corgan 08:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Haaahahhahaaa lol: 'not 2 beat a dead horse' im sorry but... who says that?- it's a cool phrase though Tulip :::::: Anyway imagine the pain the agony Molin wen u hav 2 live through Double maths, Commerce, English, Visual and Arts aaaaand Science AAAAAAAAAND Cadets and FINALLY get home and then wait for your computer to turn on and then go to merlin wikipedia and then see-- IT HASNT BEEN PUT UP YET- il crack up :::::: my faithful partner is so weirdMerlinarthur 11:18, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::THE PAIN THE AGONY~! We BOTH have double maths, commerce, english, you have TECH, Science and I AM NOT GOING TO CADETS TOMORROW! SUCK! ::::::Molin Corgan 06:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Dude... u get home AFTER me- OH SNAP! ::::::Looks who's laughing now!- well since u cant c me ill just tell u im laughing! ::::::HA! ::::::Merlinarthur 06:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) *sighs* Am I actually friends with you?? ::::::DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING 'you have friends?' ::::::And that was an imperial command! ::::::Molin Corgan 06:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Wow! u no me well- seriously i was going 2 say- u hav friends?? ::::::uno the train ride to dubbo is 6-7 hours! thats 6-7 hours of tortuing nat on the train! ::::::Merlinarthur 06:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::AND COZ IT'S A MONDAY we'll have a new episode to analyse!! ::::::I LOVE life! ::::::Molin Corgan 06:49, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Good point DUDE! SO instead of jumping 4 joy at school on a normal monday morning will b jumping at parra? ::::::hey yo tulip y rnt u talking 2 us! LOL! ::::::...I think Tulip is IGNORING us! *gasp* ::::::Teehee! And we ARE going to go psycho at Parra! ::::::MWHAHAHAHAHA!! ::::::Molin Corgan 07:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::THats gonna b epic!!!!! ::::::YO TULIP! TALK 2 US!!! ::::::heeheehee! ::::::Merlinarthur 07:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::...Can't wait! ::::::Molin Corgan 07:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Synopsis tommorow!!! and dont say: YAY! ::::::cos i no u will! ::::::and don't say i wasnt going 2 say that ::::::cos i no u will ::::::Merlinarthur 07:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) *sighs* you know me so well! ::::::Anyways... YAY! ::::::Molin Corgan 08:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I hope the food is good at camp!!! ::::::Where are u today!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 08:44, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::LOL soz bro, I was working! ::::::Nearly done with my Science Assignment! *does happy dance* ::::::Molin Corgan 09:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::GOOD 4 U! SOMETHING REALLY BIG ABOUT NEXT EPISODE I NEED 2 TELL U! ::::::TELL ME!! Please? ::::::Molin Corgan 11:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'll tell u at Badminton! ::::::Merlinarthur 12:01, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::OKEEDOKEE! ::::::If you don't I'll kill you! ::::::Molin Corgan 12:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::4.7 is up!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ::::::Merlinarthur 04:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Merlin's a KNIGHT!!! LOL ::::::Molin Corgan 05:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I was so shocked!!! he looks so fragile!!!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 05:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I know! And he wore the CAPE! ::::::Molin Corgan 05:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Just looks WEIRD!!! Like he's gonna fall over! ::::::Merlinarthur 05:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::And the axe between the legs! ::::::Molin Corgan 05:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I cud tell it was Merlin cos the way he was running like a retard!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 07:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::SAME! He ran in his weird little hobble! ::::::Molin Corgan 07:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::THat was just- yikes!!! Like all the other knights (even gwaine) looks like normal in armour and the cape and he just loooks as if he's gonna fall over! So funny!!! ::::::So Merlin! ::::::Molin Corgan 07:29, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Do you think that's the part after the opening credits so thats the part they usually show in the sneak peek- seems like a weird thing to put after the opening creds though! ::::::Merlinarthur 07:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::I think it might be in the middle-beginning part. WAAAH! WHY DOES SUNDAY TAKE SO LONG TO COME?!?!?! ::::::Molin Corgan 07:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I no rite!!! Why is next sunday so far away!!! EVIL MERLIN.... BOG MAN! ::::::SERVANT OF TWO MASTERS~! EEEEEEK! ::::::Molin Corgan 07:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::looks like such a good ep! ::::::Merlinarthur 08:11, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I wanna watch~! ::::::Can't wait! ::::::And this week it's HIS FATHER'S SON!! ::::::YAY! ::::::Molin Corgan 08:16, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I want to c wat happens after the sneak peek! ::::::Merlinarthur 08:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::So this is all going to be revealed next episode... *sighs* ::::::Molin Corgan 08:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::So sad!!!! I still cant get over the fact he was wearing the cape thing- kind of like in the ealdor episode wen he put on armour- LOL! ::::::Merlinarthur 09:26, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It was so retarded! Not natural at all... ::::::Molin Corgan 07:49, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hahahahahhahah- woodworm!!! merlin, there's another plate here! ::::::Merlinarthur 08:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::They were so mean to Merlin! ::::::Molin Corgan 09:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::First it's like Arthur only and now its the whole gang- watch Avalon high! its pretty 'disney' if u no wat i mean but worth watching- i guess! ::::::Merlinarthur 10:30, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *sighs* fine. But after the geo. ::::::Molin Corgan 01:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Good i need to talk about it with someone!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 03:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::LOL ::::::Molin Corgan 09:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Now send the POWERPOINT! :DDD ::::::Amy better hav finished season 1 ::::::Merlinarthur 10:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::She didn't... WAAAH! ::::::Molin Corgan 06:57, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::she's falling behind!!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 06:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hey hw is the catching up of sleep working??? ::::::i get ur still sleeping ::::::wake up and REPLY!!!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 07:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm UP! Is the sneak peak up yet? ::::::Molin Corgan 08:29, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Nada, hmmm 3 hours of sleep- u must be up and at em ::::::Merlinarthur 08:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No, more like I'm a Lazy Daisy! ::::::Molin Corgan 09:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::true true... shake a leg!!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 10:00, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Naw, let's just stick with Rising and shining! ::::::Molin Corgan 10:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::hahahahahaa Arthur's not going to like that grainy! ::::::Merlinarthur 10:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well he can suck it... I'm his Mum! He gotta listen to me! ::::::Molin Corgan 10:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::hahahahahhahaha- morgana is so gud at badminton!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 04:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I KNOW RIGHT! But Merlin AND ARTHUR still owned her! *proud smile* ::::::Molin Corgan 07:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::u mean merlin and grainy!! heheeheheheh ::::::did u watch the sneak peek- george- LOL!!!!! ::::::he looks so lost!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 08:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::MY BAD! Merlin and the QUEEN owned her! *smirk* ::::::I WATCHED IT! Arthur was so epicly funny! ::::::I almost felt sorry for him! But Arthur was so EPIC! ::::::Molin Corgan 03:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::George looks... LOST!!! ::::::so funny ::::::!!!!! ::::::hw is the all nighter going??? ::::::Merlinarthur 04:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Very productive! ::::::I finished chemistry and statistics, geometry and the number plane! ::::::How's your work coming along? ::::::Molin Corgan 04:30, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Good good- i think ive finished all of science.... i think.... ::::::Genius... *sighs* ::::::Let's make a bet, if you beat me in every exam you have to buy me a box of chocolates! ::::::What do you say? ::::::Molin Corgan 04:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::dude im not going to so nooooo!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 04:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::WAAAH! No fair! ::::::DID YOU WATCH IT!!! ::::::SO EPIC! ::::::Molin Corgan 03:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hey, im talking to u!!!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 03:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I figured... Are you feeling all right Lini? ::::::Molin Corgan 08:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Never better, did u watch Aithusa???? ::::::Merlinarthur 09:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::IT WAS SO FUNNY! ::::::...That means yes... ::::::Did you? ::::::Molin Corgan 09:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No kidding!!! ::::::WOODWORM!!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 10:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::How's the maths coming along??? ::::::Merlinarthur 06:44, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Pretty good, you? ::::::Molin Corgan 09:30, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hav fun walking in the Sun! ::::::Merlinarthur 04:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::So you won't be coming tomorrow? ::::::Molin Corgan 08:50, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Nope!!! Hahahahahah- u hav to go walking! ::::::Naneenaneenana ::::::Merlinarthur 10:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::MEANIE! ::::::Anyways... SERVANT OF TWO MASTERS WAS SO EPIC! ::::::Molin Corgan 09:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Totally epic! Hey i put yur usb in and there was nothing in it but it says there's only 48MB of the 2GB which is weird cos there's nothing on it ::::::ill giv it bac 2 u on thursday ::::::Merlinarthur 10:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::WHY???? ::::::MY USB IS DEAD. ::::::D-E-A-D! ::::::So sad... ::::::THANK YOU A TONNE! ::::::Molin Corgan 09:43, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::that is sad!!! did u watch the sneak peek!! ::::::Merlinarthur 05:20, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I DID! IT WAS FUNNY! I like last eps one more tho! ::::::Widdle George looked so lost! ::::::Molin Corgan 07:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC ::::::but it was funneeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 07:36, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I know right! I love the sneak peeks! ^_^ ::::::Molin Corgan 09:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::very good! ::::::Merlinarthur 11:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::So sad... I'm sick so I can't come to school... V^V ::::::Molin Corgan 21:23, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::School was fun... YEARLIES ARE OVER ::::::but not for u- heeeehahahahaheeeeehahahahaha ::::::Merlinarthur 05:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::SHUT IT! ::::::I'm dieing here! ::::::Molin Corgan 07:04, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yep u cram emily! CRAM!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 09:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::...Actually I'm too sick... ::::::I have BRONCHITIS! ::::::KILL ME... My lungs HURT! ::::::Molin Corgan 10:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Are you serious!!! Hope you get better!! ::::::NOT ::::::Kidding! GET BETTER ! ::::::can u watch mmerlin???? ::::::Merlinarthur 21:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think I'm dieing... ::::::OH WELLS! ::::::YEP! I'm watching Merlin!! ::::::I am in Heaven! ::::::...Maybe dieing ain't that bad? ::::::Molin Corgan 08:19, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It was good! ::::::Merlinarthur 00:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Did u watch it!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 05:18, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I WATCHED IT!!! ::::::FINALLY! ::::::Heaven has come to ME! ::::::Molin Corgan 08:42, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Good job- LOOOOOOOSER! ::::::Merlinarthur 09:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::MEANIE! ::::::But it was a GREAT episode! ::::::Molin Corgan 09:31, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeh so funny! A GARLAND COMPETITION!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 09:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::His training with George definitely paid off! ::::::Molin Corgan 07:40, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Much more efficient!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 08:22, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I know right! ::::::I'm sleepy~ Y_Y ::::::Molin Corgan 09:07, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sneak peek not up yet :(( ::::::There is always a DELAY! *sighs* ::::::Molin Corgan 09:26, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::i no tite ::::::hope its funny ::::::"george!!!!" ::::::Merlinarthur 09:48, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I know! Seriously George was such a funny sneak peek guy! :::::: 10:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hey Molin wen did u cum home????? ::::::Merlinarthur 10:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I didn't say that... I just got on the wiki... ::::::Sorry but who are you? ::::::...No I know YOU MerlyArthy... I'm asking the person who said stuffs about Georgie... ::::::I have no probs with you joining the convo but can I get a name plz? :::::: 10:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeh tell us who u are! And molin- SIGN YOUR MESSAGES!!!! ::::::anyway did u watch sneak peek ::::::and i MAY get 2 watch lamia on SUnday! ::::::ZINGER! ::::::Merlinarthur 10:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I DIDN'T WATCH LAMIA! ::::::KILL ME! ::::::I AM IT JUST DIDN'T SIGN PROPERLY! :::::: 09:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::STUPID!!!!!! omigosh lancelot du lac next week!!!!!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 21:23, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I WATCHED IT! I'm so HAPPY! ::::::Lance comes back! *Happy Dance* ::::::Butterflies are COOL! ::::::Molin Corgan 21:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yay! hunters heart!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::::::Merlinarthur 23:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::IT LOOKS EPIC!!! ::::::Molin Corgan 10:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Did u watch it!!! ::::::there's only one line of dialogue in the promo 4 next week ::::::Merlinarthur 02:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I KNOW!!! AND OF COURSE I WATCHED IT!!! ::::::I AM HAPPY!!! ::::::TRALALALALAAAAA~! ::::::Molin Corgan 08:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hey! THanks again for the awesum kris kringle X) ::::::dream cum true for all merlin fans ::::::anyway sneak peek not up yet!! ::::::feel some pity 4 us british ppl!!!!! ::::::c u on sunday ::::::and since yur not obsessed i wont let u watch it ::::::but if u get ya rank up.....i will! ::::::thats in top 10 ::::::BYE ::::::Merlinarthur 10:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Happy you liked it! ^_^ ::::::I AM OBSESSED!!! AND I WILL!!! GRRRRR!!! ::::::Molin Corgan 00:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Dude sneak peek was so funny!!!! ::::::the belt- lol ::::::Merlinarthur 04:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::IT'S UP!?!?!?! I've gotta watch it! ::::::...I just watched it! ::::::HILARIOUS!! ::::::Arthur's face when he's trying... TRYING... to put on the belt is PRICELESS! ::::::See ya tomorrow! ::::::Molin Corgan 05:06, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Do wat uve got 2 do Merlin!! ::::::heeheehee ::::::and btw if uv got Saandwiches ph no. can u tell here the deets for tommorow ::::::thanks ::::::cu tommorow ::::::gotta lot planned ::::::mwahahahhaha ::::::and u better cum with a spell ready! ::::::Merlinarthur 11:02, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::y is yur messaged signed merlinarthur??? ::::::its: 98939495 ::::::very easy to rmbr ::::::Merlinarthur 02:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC)